Kimi wo Suki de Yokatta
by Bunny-chan1
Summary: Title means "I'm glad I fell in love with you". Duo chooses this night to tell the one he loves his feelings. Song fic!


Author: Bunny-chan  
  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
  
Kimi wo Suki de Yokatta  
  
4/13/02  
  
  
  
Ossu! I've started yet another fanfiction! Don't you all just hate me? ^^ I promise to get things finished, but I heard this song, and it really struck me. So, here's a nice little songfic for you all. Enjoy it and review to tell me how I did!  
  
The song is Let me Down Easy by Chris Issac. I loved this song when I first heard it and saw his video. He has his video in Japan! With Japanese everything in it!! WAI!!  
  
One note: This story has many many scenes. And they don't go in complete chronological order. I'll try to make it apparent so you know which is past memories and the present. ^^ Ready slowly if you get confused. I've tried to make it easy.  
  
Duo: Bunny-chan doesn't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon. Because if she did, I wouldn't have been kidnapped and fed bread crums to sustain my little body weight like a caged monkey! I demand my rights! Liberation from this... this... HELL! Damn the Man!  
  
B-c: Uh... Thanks... Duo...  
  
Duo: No prob.  
  
  
  
~Here she comes  
  
Don't say anything~  
  
  
  
Duo sat in his school desk with his chin resting in his hand. His eyes were slightly glazed over as he watched the doorway, watching everyone come into the classroom. He was usually never that early to class. He was actually the one who was running into the room as soon as the second bell rang, hoping the teacher wouldn't scold him for not getting there sooner.  
  
He sighed as he noticed the teacher giving him an incredulous look. Her dark eyes were wide under her wire-rimmed glasses, and her mouth was open in shock. The one student who refused to be early for anything was actually early AND sitting in his desk! She nearly fainted. Of all the things to happen!  
  
Duo gave one more look towards the door and sighed heavily. He turned in his seat, making his long chestnut colored braid sway with him. This was going to be one boring day!  
  
The years after the war between OZ and the colonies had left Duo alone and without many to turn to. The other gundam pilots had tried to resume their lives as best they could. But the scars from the war were both mental and physical.  
  
Chang Wufei returned to L5. He was going to try and start up his clan again. But Duo didn't know how he could do it with his sexist remarks with women. The braided one was even more surprised when he heard Sally Po was going with him. Well, all those remarks couldn't have been that bad.  
  
Hiiro Yui had stayed on Earth. That was about as far as Duo knew. He stayed on Earth to protect Ririna while she worked. Hiiro had contacted Duo once in the last two years, and the other doctors had not announced any deaths, so Duo could only assume he was alive and healthy, protecting Ririna Peacecraft.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner had returned to L4 to continue his father's business. He had talked with Duo many times ever since the war ended, and Duo knew he was fine. With most of his sisters around and many people to look after, Quatre was content to sit behind a desk and not fight anymore.  
  
Trowa Barton was traveling around with Catherine in the circus. He visited Quatre often, so Duo was able to hear about how Trowa was through Quatre. Trowa was doing alright. The circus suited him well. He could stay with the animals and not be bothered.  
  
Duo also heard about Trowa and Quatre's little "Relationship." He was really surprised, but should've seen it coming. Anyone could've spotted the love and affection the two held for eachother. It was only a matter of time before they let each other know how they felt.  
  
Now, if only Duo could find someone to be his other half, like Quatre was to Trowa, and Vice verse.  
  
Suddenly and without warning, the door to the classroom opened and a young woman with golden hair walked through. Her crystalline eyes found the teacher and she handed her a slip of paper. With muttered apologies, she made her way to her desk without a second look at the teacher.  
  
She slid into the desk next to Duo, her dark blue skirt, the uniform of that school, moved with her, showing her shapely legs.  
  
  
  
~At first you smile, then turn away  
  
I've been thinking of what I should say~  
  
  
  
"Ohayo, Duo-kun." She whispered to him. She smiled slightly and turned to the board to listen to the teacher's lecture. She reached down into her messenger bag and pulled out a notebook, which she began to write in.  
  
Duo leaned over and whispered, "I thought you weren't coming?"  
  
She blinked her crystalline blue eyes and smiled, "No, I was just late this morning. Sorry 'bout that."  
  
Duo nodded and leaned back in his chair, ready to listen to his teacher's boring lecture.  
  
****************  
  
~All last night I stayed up dreaming,  
  
I'm still dreaming...~  
  
  
  
Lunchtime found Duo and the girl sitting under a tree with their bento. The girl pulled her pink bento out of her bag and greedily opened it with a grin on her face.  
  
"Ahaha... fooooood...." She gave another grin, this time directed at the braided boy, and she began to eat. Her chopsticks went lightening fast as she shoved the sushi in her mouth. A few pieces of rice was all that was left of her bento as she finished up with a tiny, un-lady-like burp. "Ah, gomen."  
  
Duo grinned and ate his in silence. He took his time to eat and admire the girl beside him. She was wearing the standard school uniform, a dark blue skirt and a white button down shirt with a pocket on the left side. The boys' uniforms were similar; dark blue pants and a white button down shirt. Her shiny blonde hair was gathered into two buns on her head with a streamer of hair coming from each bun. Her crystal blue eyes were always shining with warmth and curiosity. Those blue depths were what first attracted him to her.  
  
She sat with her long legs crossed at the ankles. She had her favorite bunny socks on today; white socks with tiny pink bunnies on them.  
  
"Usagi-chan,". She insisted that he call her 'Usagi-chan'. "What are you doing tonight?"  
  
She continued to look out into the sky, which was what she had been doing for the last few moments. "Well, I really wasn't planning on anything." She picked at some of the grass. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
Duo threw his hands behind his head, "Well, I was sorta thinking about a movie. What do you think?" He winked at her and she smiled back, a small tint of pink adorned her cheeks.  
  
"Which one, Duo-kun?"  
  
He shrugged. "Oh, I dunno... I thought we'd see when we got there."  
  
She laughed. "Oh, we have this all planned out, don't we, Mr. Maxwell?" She got up from the grass and brushed herself off as she heard the bell for classes. "C'mon. Don't want to be late, now do we?"  
  
He heaved a sigh and got up and brushed off his blue pants. He followed Usagi into the building, all the while thinking it had to be a dream. It all had to be! He'd wake up in a cold bed in the dark, sweating from a nightmare. He'd wake up to that cold room, to his cold apartment... in the middle of the war. He'd fight, and have to kill people. He'd silently suffer, under his smiles and crude jokes. There'd be no Usagi to smile and make him feel better. She just wouldn't exist. And that made him want to never wake up from this heaven.... Never ever.  
  
************  
  
~I look at you, I'm just a guy  
  
I know my place but still I'll try~  
  
  
  
Duo stepped into his messy apartment and slammed the door shut.  
  
'Okay, ten minutes to get ready is enough time! Now... to find some clothes that looks snappy!' Duo scrambled into his bedroom, trying to find some clothes to change into.  
  
Among a few other discarded articles of clothing, Duo found a pair of black pants, a white shirt, another black shirt, and a black jacket. Completed with his black shoes, Duo grabbed his wallet and keys and rushed out the door. This was one thing he decided not to be late for.  
  
He ran down the street with his purpose in his mind. Usagi was his light. She was the one who made him happy, and this was the night he was going to tell her.  
  
************  
  
Duo walked into the large classroom with heavy footfalls. 'Pure Hell....' He thought miserably. 'This is going to be pure Hell!' He glanced at all of the harsh, accusing faces of the people in the room. How the Hell did he think up this?!  
  
He was given a text book and told to find a seat. The first available seat he found was next to a blonde-haired girl. He figured, if he had to live with being in this class, he might as well make the best of it and sit next to a hot chick.  
  
He didn't even know how he ended up in a behavioral science class when he was majoring in business! How was a human behavior course supposed to help him manage a store? He almost snorted at the thought.  
  
He plopped into the desk, slightly slamming the text book as he went. He recieved a few glances, but didn't pay them any attention. He sighed quietly to himself and let his chin rest in his hand as he prepared to zone out for the teacher's lecture. It seemed to Duo several seconds later, that there was a harsh yell in his direction.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell! I realize that you are coming into this class late in the year, but sleeping is definitely NOT permitted! What was the last thing I said?"  
  
His cobalt blue eyes were wide and shocked. Had he really fallen asleep? Then there was a sharp kick from the desk next to him and a hushed whisper of, "...central brain functions dictate behavior...". He repeated that to the teacher, and she turned around with a scowl on her face.  
  
Duo turned to thank the one who had "saved his ass", but when he spoke, he stopped short. Something about her.... Her long blonde hair was gathered into two buns on either side of her head, with a streamer of hair coming from each bun. Her crystal blue eyes were set on her paper as she feverishly wrote down notes in her notebook. He pulled back, deciding not to bother her. It was the first time Duo Maxwell stopped himself from talking to a girl.  
  
The bell rang and the students all picked up their belongings and filed out of the classroom. The girl picked up her notebooks and bag and walked towards the door.  
  
"Chotto matte!" He called, walking after her, books in hand. She turned around, blue eyes in a questioning manner. "Uh, thanks alot for helping me back there." He shrugged.  
  
"It was no problem." She said, turning back towards the door and walking away.  
  
He was at a loss for words. A girl was making him feel.... weak! 'Damn you, Wufei! I'm beginning to think like you!' He silently vowed to himself, he'd find out more about that girl.  
  
******************  
  
  
  
~You must be tired of people asking,  
  
But I'm still asking~  
  
  
  
She laughed again, and almost loud enough for the teacher to hear. She placed a hand over her pink lips to stop herself from laughing once more. She tried to shush the person making her laugh, but he continued to grin and make some more jokes at the teacher's unknown expense.  
  
Finally the bell rang and she gathered up her notebooks and bag. "Duo-kun! You could've gotten us into trouble with your remarks! What if the teacher heard us?" She scolded, walking out the door with him following behind her.  
  
"She could'nt hear the blind side of a cow!" He said, laughing. They walked out into the sunshine of the world outside.  
  
Usagi blinked. "Uh... I hate to break it to you, Duo-kun. But that made no sense! Would'nt it be more like-"  
  
"It really doesn't matter, Usagi-chan!" He said, purposefully cutting her off. "Besides, I think it fits that old frump quite well!"  
  
Usagi giggled. "Old frump? Just don't let her hear that!" She sighed. "Well, I better get going, Duo-kun. I'll see you Monday in class. Ja ne!" She lifted her bag to her shoulder and walked off.  
  
Duo waved slightly, but just stood there, staring after her. It had been a few weeks since he had come into that class and met Usagi. And so far, those weeks had been heaven compared to what he had lived with before. It almost made him want to hug her tightly, and thank the gods that someone real was there. That there was life, and more importantly, that he was alive and enjoying it.  
  
He wanted to be closer to her. It was obvious she didn't respond to his flirty advances. She was cheerful and always ready to help someone. She was intellegent and had a great sense of humor. She laughed at all of Duo's jokes, even the most corny ones. She was truely a girl who fascinated him. And he would gladly spend eternity trying to find out everything he could.  
  
******************  
  
  
  
~Please. Oh, please let me down easy~  
  
  
  
Usagi rolled on her stomache on the soft grass, looking at Duo, who was also lying down in the grass. She began picking at the green blades unconsiously. "So, I told you about my family. What about yours?"  
  
He hesitated for a second, fingering his braid. "Uh.... How about another time, Usagi-chan?" He asked weakly, hoping she would drop the subject. And she did.  
  
"Alrighty." She shrugged and moved closer to him. She snuggled into for a moment and let out a breath. Duo tensed, but soon sighed and let himself unwind. He breathed in her scent and smiled faintly. 'Always the scent of strawberries....'  
  
Usagi backed of suddenly, as if realizing where exactly she was, and Duo lost the warmth he felt in his heart. It was suddenly so cold that Duo felt as if winter had entered his body and was freezing him up from the inside. He wanted so much to wrap her up in his arms and never let her go.  
  
"Let's get going, okay, Duo? It's getting dark...." She said, putting on her white sweater over the yellow dress she wore. A change from the school uniform he always saw her in.  
  
Duo looked towards the setting sun. It was going down quick, and from the spot they were in, they could see it perfectly. He suddenly grabbed her hands and gently pulled her down. "Let's watch this," He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "It's beautiful.... Just like you."  
  
*************  
  
  
  
~Please, just let me down easy~  
  
  
  
Duo jerked awake in his bed. Why was he awake...? He glanced at his alarm clock. Only 2:23 am.... Then he heard what woke him up. It was loud banging on his front door. He sighed and moved out from under his blankets. The banging seemed to be getting louder and more urgent. He grabbed his gun from a drawer and made his way to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked with the safety of the gun off.  
  
"Duo-kun...." The voice from behind the door whined. 'Let me in please!"  
  
Duo's eyes widened. 'Usagi? Why's she here....? And so late...?' He removed the chain and opened the door to find a half dressed Usagi with tear streaks down her cheeks. She was wearing pink pajama pants and a matching shirt that had a bunny on it. She apparently rushed out of her apartment because she had thrown on her coat and shoes and came over with her pajamas still on.  
  
With a choked sob she threw herself at Duo and cried into his chest. Duo stood there for a second, but then moved his arms around her and let her cry. He kicked his door shut with his foot and moved her into the living room onto his couch.  
  
Her heart-wrenching cries soon turned into muffled sobs as Duo calmed her by rubbing her back and whispering comforting things to her. "What's happened, Usagi-chan?" He finally asked her when it seemed she had finally calmed down.  
  
She jerked her head up, the tears still present in her blue eyes. "Oh, Duo-kun! I was lying there thinking about how they died and I couldn't stop myself!"  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Who? Who died?"  
  
"Minna! Minna did!" She cried out hysterically, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
Duo hugged her tightly again, unsure of what to do. 'Who's they? Who died...? Usagi didn't tell me anything about people dying when she told me about herself....' "It's alright, Usagi-chan... I'm here. I won't leave."  
  
  
  
~Don't you hear my heart is calling  
  
You don't know how hard I've fallen... for you~  
  
**************  
  
Ever since she had come to his apartment so early in the morning, she seemed to have been avoiding him. She would constantly make up an excuse not to be around him, or anyone for that matter. She seemed to be secluding herself into a shell that no one could break.  
  
But Duo was determined to be the one to break it and get back that cheerful girl he knew so well. They shared so much together, and he wasn't going to lose it. The first real thing since the war. That love and warmth someone gave.... he needed it. It was addicting.  
  
His lips parted slightly as he stared at the board in class. His eyes glazed over and he let out a sigh. "Sister Helen...." Realizing what he just said, his eyes closed in pain. Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. They would forever bring bitter sweet memories to Duo.  
  
There were so many wonderful times spent at the Maxwell church. But that was all cut short when they were killed. Then he entered the war years later with Deathscythe. All that killing.... Though he claimed to enjoy fighting, he really didn't want it. He wanted to be a normal boy with parents and a happy existence. He didn't want to know the burdens and choices of war. He didn't want to know the death, destruction, blood. The impact it made on one's mind. If he chose it, he'd make sure any son of his was not a part of a war. It was too.... maddening. One could go insane in a war.... Heck! he knew a few that did.  
  
That was why he was so happy to be in college, as odd as it seemed. He was taking classes on business management and somehow he got stuck in Human Behavior. But, he wasn't complaining... it was, of course, how he met Usagi.  
  
**************  
  
  
  
~Another day, you're passing by  
  
Today's the day I'm gonna try~  
  
  
  
Duo held his jacket in his arms. So... he didn't need it afterall. Even though it was nearly dark, it was rather warm for March, so he walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the weather. It was something he had formed a habit of after meeting Usagi. He never used to appreciate the weather, he never even gave it a second glance. But now he did.  
  
He continued down to the theater, hoping he wouldn't be late.  
  
*************  
  
  
  
~You don't know how much I'm hoping, how I'm hoping  
  
Please. Oh, please let me down easy  
  
Please just let me down easy~  
  
  
  
Duo looked on as Usagi made her way to the gates of the school. He ran after her, determined to get her to talk. She was in a constant depressed state, and she would push away everyone who got near her. She pushed him away too many times and he wouldn't have any more of it!  
  
"Usagi! Matte yo!" He called, grabbing onto her arm. She tried to break free, but his grip was too strong. He pulled her to the side of the walkway, looking at her through concerned eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong, Usagi-chan!" She turned her head away. "Listen, you've got me as a friend now... and when something is bugging MY friends, I want to do everything possible to make them feel better. And I can't do that unless I know what's wrong."  
  
She pulled away from Duo roughly and glared. "Stop it! Stop trying to fix my problems! I'm fine! I don't need help!"  
  
Duo glared slightly, "Then stop pushing people away, Usagi-chan." He crossed his arms and began walking out of the school gates. "If anyone died... then you should cherish those people who are still alive and with you... rather than dwell on something that happened in the past." Then he walked out of sight, having felt his point was well taken.  
  
************  
  
Duo gulped down the rest of the soda in his can and got up from the couch right as there was a knock at his door. He raised and eyebrow and moved to open the door. He tilted his head at the familiar person and let them in.  
  
"Gomen ne.... Duo-kun." She said quietly, looking at the floor, finding great interest in it. When there was no response from the braided one, she continued. "You were right... I should be happy to be with the people who are alive and with me now.  
  
Duo smirked and hugged her tightly. "It hurts when you push me away, Usagi. I'll always be here for you, you know that."  
  
************  
  
Duo slowed as he neared the theater and saw Usagi waiting patiently for him. She was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a red shirt. Her hair was up in buns with tiny red ribbons around each one. She smiled as she saw him walk up and went to greet him.  
  
"A bit late, Duo-kun," She reprimanded lightly. She took his hand in her own and walked up to the booth. "I think we'll see-"  
  
"An action movie?"  
  
"-a love story."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Usagi smiled. "How about.... a Jet Li movie? It's Kiss of the Dragon." She laughed at his relieved expression.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds fine, Usagi-chan." He squeezed her hang gently, unconsious of the slight tingle along her spine it gave her. "Two for Kiss of the Dragon, please." He said to the man in the booth and handed over $20. When he got his change and tickets back, Duo and Usagi entered the theater.  
  
  
  
~Can't you hear my heart is calling  
  
You don't know how hard I've fallen... for you~  
  
  
  
************  
  
After the movie, Duo and Usagi had ended up on a park bench looking at the water of a nearby lake. The huge white moon cast it's reflection on both Duo and Usagi, as well as the dark lake, giving it a misty glow.  
  
Duo put his arm over Usagi's shoulders and pulled her a bit closer to him. He hoped she wouldn't mind. It was a bit cold out after all... and she didn't bring a jacket with her.  
  
Usagi leaned into him and smiled. "So, was there something important tonight, Duo-kun?"  
  
"Hm? Important?" He asked, a bit confused at first. 'How could I forget? The whole purpose of this night was to end my suffering... to ask her if she... if she would love me too. Nothing is as important as her.' "Yeah, there was..." He noticed her slightly shivering. "Usagi-chan... don't forget your jacket next time.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Duo-kun..." He hands her his jacket and she wraps it around her shoulders. "What was important?"  
  
He turns towards her on the bench. "Usagi-chan... How long has it been since you saved my ass in class the first day I was here?" He asked, randomly.  
  
Usagi facefaulted. "Uh... almost two years...."  
  
"Well... I wanted to let you know, Usagi-chan... how much that meant to me. But that's not all..." He looked into her eyes and sighed. "Everyday that you're with me means so much to me."  
  
She kept her gaze on Duo, as he struggled to find his words. 'Duo- kun... whatever you want to say.. please say it. Please say it.'  
  
"Usagi-chan..." He held her hands in his, rubbing them gently. "I love you... I have since we've been friends. You mean so much to me."  
  
  
  
~If you told me to follow you know I'd fly to you,  
  
Here I go, I may fall but I will try~  
  
  
  
Usagi sat still for the longest time. Not saying a word. How could she? Her best friend just said he loved her. Her! The ditz of a lifetime, stupid, ugly Usagi. Something wasn't right.  
  
Duo took her silence as a 'no, I don't love you back'. He pulled away and gulped down the sob that threatened to leave his throat. She was too quiet. Her eyes were closed, so he couldn't see into those windows to her soul.  
  
"I see Usagi-chan... I hope, we can remain friends. I only wanted to get this off my shoulders. G'night." He got up and began walking away. He left with his heart heavy in his chest.  
  
  
  
~So please, let me down easy  
  
Please, just let me down easy  
  
Please, just let me down easy~  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and the tears spilled freely. Her best friend loved her... The guy who was always there for her. Who did anything and everything for her. Who was always around to comfort her, make her laugh. The one she loved...  
  
She sprung up from the bench and ran after him, holding onto his jacket tightly. She hoped he was still close enough and hadn't gotten far. After a few minutes of running, she saw his dejected form walking slowly down the street. She increased her speed and caught up with him.  
  
"Duo-kun!" She gasped out. He turned at her voice and she rushed up and hugged him tightly.  
  
He gasped as she hugged him. She stayed there for a second, her breathing comming in quick rasps. "Usagi-chan...."  
  
"Duo-kun," She said, placing her finger over his lips. "I love you, too."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"You've been so dear to me... I was hoping, and wishing.... Duo, kimi wo suki de yokatta."  
  
Duo pushed back her bangs and cupped her face, giving her a longing look. His lips decended on her pink ones and they shared their first kiss, not to be their last either.  
  
  
  
~If you want me to follow, you know I'll fly~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Awww! Wasn't that adorable?! ^^ *huggles self* So cute! Anyways, if you liked it, please review. I don't think it really takes that long, and if you've read this entire story, you can spare another two minutes. ^^  
  
Kimi wo suki de yokatta = I'm glad I fell in love with you.  
  
  
  
Let Me Down Easy - Chris Isaac  
  
Here she comes  
  
Don't say anything  
  
At first you smile, then turn away  
  
I've been thinking of what I should say  
  
All last night I stayed up dreaming,  
  
I'm still dreaming  
  
I look at you, I'm just a guy  
  
I know my place but still I'll try  
  
You must be tired of people asking,  
  
But I'm still asking  
  
Please. Oh, please let me down easy  
  
Please, just let me down easy  
  
Don't you hear my heart is calling  
  
You don't know how hard I've fallen for you  
  
Another day, you're passing by  
  
Today's the day I'm gonna try  
  
You don't know how much I'm hoping, how I'm hoping  
  
Please. Oh, please let me down easy  
  
Please just let me down easy  
  
Can't you hear my heart is calling  
  
You don't know how hard I've fallen for you  
  
If you told me to follow you know I'd fly to you,  
  
Here I go, I may fall but I will try  
  
So please, let me down easy  
  
Please, just let me down easy  
  
Please, just let me down easy  
  
If you want me to follow, you know I'll fly 


End file.
